


tattooed on my heart

by 16tops18



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Fanfiction, M/M, Top Louis, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:31:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/16tops18/pseuds/16tops18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I cover myself with tattoos because I am afraid of what’s underneath.” A tear fell down his face, causing a streak to stain his cheek. Louis wiped his thumb under Harry’s eye.</p><p>“And I love everything about you,” He rolled his fingers over Harry’s chest that was so close to his. “Especially what’s underneath.”</p><p>Louis lacks confidence in everything he does. Harry lacks positive self-image. They need each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tattooed on my heart

The gears squeaked on Louis’ bike as he wheeled down the empty winding road ahead of him. It was near the break of dawn, so the sun was barely peeking through the towering trees in Holmes Chapel. Practically no one was awake at this time, and if they were, they would already be at work. He stopped to rest his legs. He wiped the sweat off his hairline and pulled out a pair of headphones, popping them in each ear. He scrolled through his phone for something soothing to wake up to as Louis was still half asleep. He finally agreed on _Wake Me Up_ by _Ed Sheeran_ and continued his ride. Louis loved the way the wind pushed back his hair and made him feel weightless when he’d stand up going down a hill or around a corner. He never knew what he would find on the other side.

Louis made a brisk turn, running shivers down his spine. He pushed down on the break, which made him lean forward abruptly. He settled his bike in a bike rack and began walking on the cracked sidewalk. Since he’d never been to this part of town, he decided to take a look around. New shops lined the strip, even a movie theater fit between some old hair salon and a pizza shop known as _Pizza Palace_. He walked past a couple dark stores that weren’t open yet when he found himself upon an old record shop. The record shop was very dark, but for some reason, Louis felt safe inside.

Cool air shot through Louis as he entered the dark store. The first thing he noticed was the collage of classic record sleeves lining the walls. A couple can lights hovered over the wall, shining light specifically on those records, as if they were a shrine to all classic rock artists. He walked to the back and picked through a bin of dusty records, but he didn’t find anything that struck him.

“Hey, can I help you?” A low voice spoke. Louis spun around with _The Beatles_ record still in hand.

“Uh, no, I’m good.” Louis shook his head at the dark-haired boy.

“Alright, well, if you need anything, I’ll be at the front desk.” The man left back to the counter with clear windows beneath that held rare and/or expensive items under lock and key. Louis noticed a beautiful, tan record player with the word _‘Crosley’_ in bold capital letters inside the case. He looked back to _The Beatles_ record sadly and put it back under the ‘B’ file. He ran his small fingers across the tabs until he came across ‘F’. He stretched the folder out, revealing many different artists, some Louis had never even heard of. _The Fray_ ’s album _How to Save a Life_ just happened to peek out and he picked it from the group. He sauntered up to the counter with a smile.

“How much is that record player?” He beamed a bright smile towards the worker he spoke to before. His finger jerked to the tan record player on the lowest shelf.

“Uh, I don’t think that is for sale.” Liam, according to the name tag that was barely visible to Louis, turned back to the computer, surrounded by papers, receipts, and utensils.

“Oh, are you sure? I have about eighty dollars.” He insisted, forking the bills out of his wallet.

“Pfft,” He expressed dully. “It’s worth so much-“

“We’ll take it.” Another worker appeared out of nowhere.

“Uh, okay.” Louis paused as he was unsure of what to do or say next. “Well, I’d like to purchase this record as well. Is there any way we could make this work?”

“Is eighty dollars all you have?” The tall boy asked. Louis smacked his pockets, feeling around for any more possible change that could be hidden in the depths of his skin-tight jeans. He shrugged in denial and said,

“That’s all I’ve got.” The rude brunette managed to sigh abnormally loud and returned to his work when the green-eyed boy shot him a glare.

“Why don’t you just leave, Liam? I think your shift is over.” The long-haired boy growled. Liam ripped off his old, torn smock and stomped out of the room.

“We can manage.” The man stuck out his large hand for the money. Louis stuttered and shoved the crinkled bills and handful of change over to him. Harry, or so his name tag said, shoved the money into the cash register. He pulled a chain of keys out of the large pocket of his smock to open the sliding glass cabinet. The boy heaved the turntable up to the counter and pushed it over to Louis.

“Here you go,” Harry said, wiping his dusty hands off on his black jeans, as if the record player had been on that shelf for what seemed like forever. Louis could barely get the turntable off the counter and was lucky enough to have gotten it outside before nearly toppling over.

Although Louis played football, he wasn’t the strongest lad in Doncaster. Football was Louis favorite pastime and it seemed like he got better every game he played. He took the lead in a couple plays in high school, but he knew acting wasn’t really for him. His real passion was singing, but the issue was that he just couldn’t seem to get over his stage fright. He feared no one could ever help him get over it.

Louis made it over to a bench and sat the turntable down hastily, breathing heavily. The cool air felt like icicles on his skin and he rubbed his arms to keep him warm. He shivered over to the bike rack but his bike wasn’t there. It was completely empty.

“Dammit.” He huffed under his breath. He huddled back to the frozen bench with his arms crossed and eyes squinting at the gusts of wind blowing so heavily at him. The bell of the record shop rang and the manager locked the door safely before leaving to his car.

“Need a ride?”

*

The sunset was beginning to look more like a rain storm as the clouds grew darker and heavier. The sky wasn’t visible and water began pouring. Fog was filling the air and it was becoming harder to see through the windshield, so Harry decided to pull off the road.

“I can’t see anything,” He turned his key, shutting off the engine. “What if a car comes my way? I won’t see it coming.” He sighed and put both hands on the wheel.

“Thanks again for taking me.” Louis said, fiddling with his hands.

“Don’t thank me just yet. We’ve barley got anywhere. For all I know, we could be in the middle of nowhere.” Harry got out of the car and walked over to Louis’ door. He pulled it open letting the rain drizzle on Louis.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Here,” He tossed his car keys to Louis. “You drive.”

Louis hopped over in front of the wheel.

“After all, you know Doncaster better than myself.” Harry’s hair looked like a wet mop and his clothes were sticking to his body like glue. His white t-shirt was now transparent because of the water and you could see every little crevice of his chest, including his many tattoos covering his pale skin. Louis felt intimidated by Harry’s abs that he slouched over so his shirt wouldn’t show his pudgy stomach.

“Nice tattoos,” Louis said bravely. He peered at Harry’s chest that was now dripping water all over his seat, creating a small puddle under his bottom.

“Oh,” Harry replied and looked down at his chest, thinking about grabbing a jacket from the back seat. “Thanks.”

“Yeah, I’ve always wanted some, but I wasn’t allowed. Now that I’m out of high school, I can, I just haven’t got the chance.”

“You should. They’d look good on you.” Harry admired his figure, staring at his curvy waist and thin legs. He compared Louis’ legs to his and dodged the thoughts in his mind. His chest was damp and cold, so he decided to change into his father’s over-sized jumper under his seat. He removed his soaked top and Louis glanced at his perfect chest before Harry caught him.

“You like?” Harry smirked, pulling the grey sweater over his head. Louis cheeks flushed and he turned his head back to the wheel, “M’ just joking.” He laughed and tugged on the hem of the top, making sure it covered his back. Louis felt a gush of relief, as if somehow Harry knew he was gay. But that wasn’t possible.

Louis focused his eyes on the road for the next ten, silent minutes before Harry broke the ice.

“So, do you have a job?”

“Not currently. I mean, I help my mum with some things here and there and earn myself quite a bit of money, but nothing big. I’d love to work at a music shop or a karaoke bar or something incorporating music. Something similar to what you do now.” Louis explained.

“You play?” Louis shrugged, not understanding exactly what Harry meant. “Do you play and instrument?”

“Oh, um, I play a bit piano but that’s about it.”

“Cool, cool…” Harry followed his eyes out his passenger window. “It’s starting to clear up, you see?” He pointed out the cloudiness opening up and they could now see the ground ahead of them.

“We’re close to my house,” Louis remembered the area they were in was a couple minutes from town, which was in walking distance from his home. “See that?” He put a finger to a road sign a couple feet in front of them, which said _‘8 miles to Doncaster’_.

“Oh, so you live in uptown Doncaster?”

“Yeah, well, my mum, five sisters, baby brother, step-father, and I. Though, I want to move out soon…” Louis trailed off, since it wasn’t likely to happen.

“Why can’t you?” Harry looked at him concerned. Louis looked down sadly after stopping at a red light.

“Money.” Louis sighed. He didn’t like talking about living conditions, especially with strangers. It was none of their business. But it’s not like they knew any better. Harry didn’t reply because he knew it wasn’t his place to talk. They sat in silence the rest of the ride. The only sounds were the grumbling of Louis car engine, which he knew he had to get looked at, and the sound of common people.

*

They finally reached Louis house after ten more agonizing minutes of quiet. His house wasn’t the best. Sure, the roof was missing a few tiles and the paint was peeling off its exterior, but they made it work.

“Thank you so much for giving me a ride home.” Louis said as he made his way to their front door alongside Harry.

“You did kind of give yourself the ride home since you drove.” They both giggled and Harry gave over the hefty record player.

“And thanks for the record and turntable.” A large grin spread across Harry’s face after Louis said that.

“You sure are grateful aren’t you, Tomlinson?” Louis completely ignored the question, but noticed his new nickname.

“How’d you know my last name?” Louis was struck with fear, thinking he was a murder or stalker, but you’d think he would have already done those horrible things if he was one.

“Your mailbox.” Harry nudged his head to the white box with colorful letter stickers spelling out _Tomlinson_.

“Oh.” Louis chuckled nervously. He pulled a falling strand of his caramel hair behind his hair and looked down at the dirty off-white panels on his front porch. Harry knew Louis was feeling uncomfortable by the look on his face. They were soon interrupted by Louis’ mother, Johannah, or ‘Jay’. She pulled the chipping wood door open and pushed open the screen door, leaning on the door frame.

“And who’s this?” Jay chimed happily.

“Harry.” Louis introduced him to his mother like he was his prom date.

“Harry Styles.”

 _“What a beautiful name for a beautiful boy.”_ Louis thought.

 


End file.
